thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aeria Greenley
Owned by YFS. Based on running gag with a user you might be all familiar with. Info Name: Aeria Greenley Gender: Female District: 11 Age: 14 Weapon: Crossbow, Sickle, Dagger Appearance: Aeria is a slender girl who stands at 5'6. She's adorable and looks good for a non career, with dark hair and dark eyes. She wears black contacts to hide her inhuman lettuce green eyes, but she normally loses them often, mostly because of... possessions. Strengths/skills: Accuracy with ranged weapons, strong swimmer, very intelligent, heightened senses and masterful killing skills (only when possessed by lettuce spirit) Weakness(es): Rebellious to the capitol, weak in melee combat (unless possessed), and in times of near death, loses control of her body as a lettuce spirit possesses her, forcing her to kill anyone within her line of sight. However, even though she can kill people very easy and it's hard to take her out while possessed, she's weak to fire and isn't any more durable than she is when she's not possessed. (This is too not make her overpowered.) Personality: Aeria is a quiet girl most of the time, but doesn't hesitate to show her hate of the capitol. She's shy at first but opens up pretty quickly, and expressess opinion easily. She's not mean, unless you make her angry, then she'll probably attack you with words. If you push her too far over the limits, she might attack you physically. It's not easy to make her angry though, as she is level headed most of the time and watchful of people that might threaten her. She can find allies easily and avoid people she knows she will come to hate, making her very smart. She knows a lot about people, and can use her intelligence and prior knowledge to know how someone acts by looking at them. When she notices someone very dangerous, she'll point it out to her allies, a vital skill that anyone could use. However, when Aeria is near death and about to die, she loses control of her body to a supernatural being, called the Lettuce Spirit. When possessed, she gains a hatred of everything and won't hesitate to kill anything, be it her allies or enemies. Only when the lettuce spirit's bloodlust is satisfied does she regain control. When she comes back to her senses, she normally howls in sorrow and might break down in tears after seeing what she's done. But after recovering from such sorrow, she becomes very deterimined to win for her allies, and will stop at nothing too, so she can finally remove the lettuce spirit from her body. Backstory/History: Aeria was born in District 11, to a wealthy family. They had made their business as merchants, exporting goods from other districts to District 11, where they might've not been avaible. Aeria was the only child, so her parents spoiled her, giving her a master bedroom complete with a personal pool. ''' '''Aeria devoloped into a fit girl who poorer boys of the district devoloped crushes for. She was living the life, having whatever she wanted, plenty of money, and being well fed. However, a jealous capitol girl who had been convicted of sorcery many times, wanted to ruin Aeria's life. While having tacos one night, the jealous girl sneaked in, and cursed the taco with the lettuce spirit, a deadly demon-like entity that would take control of a being in a near death situation and wouldn't give control back until it killed enough to satisfy it's bloodlust. So when Aeria ate the taco, she felt sick. As soon as she looked in the mirror, her once black eyes where a shade of green. Horrified, she quickly purchased some black contacts to hide this secret, in fear what the sudden color of her eyes could mean. Aeria continued her life normally until she turned 13. The capitol girl came back, hiring rogue peacekeepers to kidnap Aeria and throw her in the ocean of District 4, completely forgetting about getting the lettuce spirit in Aeria's body 4 years prior. They managed to abduct Aeria, throwing her in a cargo truck headed to four. When she woke, fear took her over, as she saw 4 deadly mercenaries, guns trained on her. One of them accidently pulled the trigger of his, the bullet entering through Aeria's neck. Just then, Aeria lost control of her body, as the lettuce spirit took control. ''' '''One of the mercenaries tried to heal Aeria, as killing her with a bullet wound would've caused suspicion. Aeria lept up, swiping a knife from his belt and slashing the man's throat with it. The other three opened fire, but the lettuce spirit Aeria used the mercenary's body as shield. When the men had to reload, she shot all three of them with her first victim's handgun, before killing the driver too. The truck crashed, but the possessed Aeria was long gone from the scene. One goal in mind... kill anyone. After getting back home to District 11, her parents were happy to see her. They didn't know she was possessed, and still didn't when they where shot dead too. This still didn't satisfy the spirit, who began hunting down it's final victim... The capitol girl who imprisoned it in Aeria's body. The girl was busy getting fashion in order, when possessed Aeria busted through the window. "Get out of here, you rude dirty poor girl." the snobby girl said. Possessed Aeria hoisted her up and threw her through her mirror. The girl threw makeup into possessed Aeria's eyes, as she took off. The girl was tracked down to Aeria's mansion. Aeria tackled the girl into the pool, both girls falling it. Possessed Aeria pushed herself and the girl under, the lettuce spirit giving her enhanced lung capacity. The girl struggled frutily, eventually drowning under Aeria's grasp. Satisfied, the lettuce spirit went into the back of Aeria's mind, as Aeria regained control. ''' '''At first she was confused, but then horrified. Her hands were bloody, she found them clutching a drowned girl in her pool. Realizing she was underwater, she shot to the surface, gasping for air and in horror as she saw the blood surrounding her. Aeria slowly walked, hoping it was just a nightmare. But it wasn't. Her parents were dead, and Aeria cried for a long time over their corpses. However, she knew she had to make it her life goal to get rid of the spirit. She faced the world with determination, and soon trained herself for when the spirit came again... this time, she was going to fight it, and this time, kill it for good. Bloodbath Strategy: Fight and stick with allies. She'll try to secure a crossbow and use it too shoot at tributes who get too close to her allies, providing decent cover fire. She'll leave when they do, and will try to prevent someone from nearly killing her. Games Strategy: She'll warn her allies of her possessions, and will try to prevent them best as necessary. However, no doubt one will come, but if her allies are smart enough, they'll leave her. This may kill her or not. Token: A scarf for winter. Height: 5'6 Fears: Near Death (for good reasons), fire (when possessed) Alliance: To be decided. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon Category:14 year olds Category:District 11